


concluded with poem

by shafilaschtein (daffodeela)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein
Summary: These poetries utter my thoughts and the sound of my heart about you.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 8





	concluded with poem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tersimpul dalam sajak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185560) by [daffodeela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela). 



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Jean's heart stopped beating when he met Mikasa for the first time. She bewitched him.

"You have beautiful black hair," he said.

* * *

black is always associated with gloom,

> but in you,
> 
> i found it beautiful.

_\- jean: the fading darkness -_


End file.
